


Don Calls

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [27]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Triple Drabble, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Don checks in.This is a sequel to "Will Remembers". It takes place in between Parts 15 and 16 of "Looking for Love", after Will and Don kiss for the first time but before they fight.





	Don Calls

**Title:** Don Calls **  
Characters:** Will/Don **  
Rating:** FRT, PG **  
Summary:** Don checks in. **  
Disclaimer:** Not my characters (except Will), not my world, making no money. **  
Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
 **A/N:**   This is a sequel to [Will Remembers](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/81763.html). They take place in between Parts 15 and 16 of ["Looking for Love"](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/15863.html), after Will and Don kiss for the first time but before they fight.  Thanks to my betas.  
  


 

**Don Calls—**

Will was standing in his kitchen, trying to decide if he should cook for one or two, when his phone rang.He grabbed for it without looking at the Caller ID and said, “Stevens.”

“Hi,” Don said on the other end. 

“Hey,” Will responded, a wave of warmth washing over his body at the sound of Don’s voice.

“Gotta work late tonight,” Don said.“So I won’t be coming over.” 

“Oh,” Will said, swallowing his disappointment.“Okay.”

“Just wanted to let you know that it was work and not … you know.” 

_Not that incredible pair of kisses that knocked your socks off._ “Thanks,” Will said sincerely.

“Call you tomorrow?” 

“Okay,” Will said.Don hung up and Will sighed.Another day to make it through before he could kiss Don again.But, he had called … That had to mean something.Will smiled and started making dinner for one. ****

 

Don closed his phone and looked at it for a moment.Why had he called Will?Yes, the man had saved his life, but he’d called him like a husband who wasn’t going to make it home for dinner.Why did he care so much that Will didn’t think he regretted the kisses? Why did he plan to go over tomorrow?Maybe it was just that, around Will, he could let his guard down, show the constant physical pain he was in.That was it.Will was comfortable to be around.And his hands soothed Don’s aches and pains, his lips reminded Don that life could be good. 

“Did you have plans for tonight?”Megan asked.

“Sort of,” Don said, shaking himself.“No big deal.” 

Megan eyed him, but Don gave her a shrug and turned back to his paperwork.He could think about Will, and Will’s hands and lips, tomorrow.


End file.
